dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Godlike Buu
Godlike Buu (also known as Majin Buu, Ultimate Kid Buu) is the final form of the alternate version of Majin Buu. He belongs to the future timeline. Going un-noticed for decades, Majin Buu is freed in Future Trunks's timeline. Upon gaining power from the countless foes that had attempted to stop Majin Buu, he finally gain enough power to defeat Trunks who was able to reach Super Saiyan 2. One iconic day made Majin Buu conjure the evil buu in which the evil one then devoured him...creating a buu similar to the original timeline. This buu then ended up destroying the planet, however Supreme Kai and Kibito managed to retrieve an injured Trunks and teleport him to the Sacred Land of the Kais. After freeing the Z-Sword, Trunks eventually broke it in battle with Majin Buu, reviving the Old Kai that inhabited the sword. Supreme Kai quickly acted and teleported Trunks and Old Kai away from Buu, who was destroying planets nearby to the Earth, gaining stronger. Old Kai proceeded to unlocking Future Trunk's and Kibito's true power. Upon unlocking them, Trunks and Kibito decided to head off to fight a powerful Super Buu. After realizing Super Buu has gained dramatically stronger due to the alternation in the timeline, they decide to fuse using the potara earrings. Super Buu then manages to absorb them but Trunks and Kibito escape, rendering Super Buu of Good Buu, reverting him back to his primal state. Kid Buu's manic strength was enough to kill Kibito. Supreme Kai then decided to teleport Trunks to new namek. There, they asked the Namekians for the Dragon Balls in order to restore Earth and then for Trunks to go back in time to get aid from Goku. The wishes happen and Trunks arrives in the original timeline, just after the Champa Saga. Reasoning why Majin Buu was released after the Gods Saga was because Majin Buu didn't get the energy from Majin Vegeta and Goku. Instead, he had to get the energy individually from other sources which took decades. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo arrive in the Future Timeline. Goku instantly attempts to instant transmission to Buu but realizes Kid Buu has used a new manic technique which absorbs a planet's destructive power. By the time they arrive, Buu has absorbed the power from a number of planets. Supreme Kai arrives and the Z-Fighters attempt to stop Kid Buu. Vegeta decides to go after Buu alone, through his own pride and arrogance. When he confronts an enhanced Majin Buu, he overpowers it. An angry and destructive Buu then decides to absorb Vegeta's energy in which he cannot resist, turning him into a God. The almighty Buu then gets attacked by Goku and Piccolo. Goku fights evenly with the new Vegeta-powered Buu. Piccolo retrieves Vegeta and then is taken back by Supreme Kai and Trunks. Goku becomes a SSGSS2 and gains the upper-hand and then stops Kid Buu's absorption technique by using his spirit bomb technique to bond a positive barrier. Godlike Buu later opens a dimensional rift and travels through it, unknowing the possible dangers the rift can do to his body. Goku decides to not follow him due to health reasons and then realizes that Kid Buu has gone to his timeline. Goku, Piccolo and Trunks arrive back to the original timeline whilst Vegeta recovers on the Planet of the Kais. Goku instantly teleports to Buu with Piccolo and Trunks and finds him on an unknown planet. Goku and Piccolo end up killing Godlike Buu through emitting a powerful duel attack known as the Hell-zone Bomb. Trunks then decides to train with Goku in order to get stronger so he can protect his timeline, becoming a God in the process.